1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an amusement game of the type in which the object of the game is to arrange cubes in a desired orientation in a closed box by skillfully manipulating the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,296,001 discloses an amusement device consisting of a casing formed from a translucent or opaque material adapted to receive a plurality of dice. The casing has a window of a size to expose the faces of a lesser number of dice than are contained in the casing. The casing encloses five dice although it is big enough to contain many more. The height and depth (front-to-back) dimensions of the casing permits the cubes to be rolled but not to be spun about a horizontal space. Means is provided in the casing whereby only a lesser number of dice can be positioned before the window at the same time, while the extra dice are effectively hidden from view. To use the device, the casing is shaken to intermix the dice. When the casing is set down on a flat surface, three of the five dice will fall into view in the window.
Another reference of interest is the U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,123 which discloses a dice game having a hollow transparent body with eight compartments formed therein by transverse walls. A single different cube is positioned in each of the compartments which is considerably larger than the cube therein. Only four of the cubes are visible at any face of the body. To use the device, the hollow transparent body is tossed or rolled on a surface, causing the individual cubes to change positions in their respective compartments. When the hollow transparent body comes to rest, cubes adjacent to the upper face of the body will be visible through that face.
Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,225,519; 2,739,815; 2,985,453; 3,204,345 and 3,724,847.